<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ella Hugs Are the Best Hugs by SerotoninUp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650796">Ella Hugs Are the Best Hugs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerotoninUp/pseuds/SerotoninUp'>SerotoninUp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ficlet, Fluff, Hugs, Post-Season/Series 04, Surprise Reunion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:55:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerotoninUp/pseuds/SerotoninUp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer returns from Hell and surprises Ella in her lab.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ella Lopez &amp; Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ella Hugs Are the Best Hugs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Angst #13 from <a href="https://wishiwasanavenger.tumblr.com/post/190047246564/prompt-list">this list</a>. Except somehow I made it fluffy instead of angsty.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After what felt like eons in Hell, Lucifer finally came home.</p><p>He spent the weekend holed up with Chloe in the penthouse, making up for all of their lost time over the past six months, talking and touching and re-learning how to be together, the Detective and her Devil. He insisted on coming in to work with her on Monday; he was eager to resume his role as her partner, of course, but he also admitted that he missed his friends at the precinct, and none more than Miss Lopez - cheerful, optimistic Ella, who always saw the best in him, who reminded him so strongly of the little sister he'd left behind in Heaven.</p><p>Still, after they arrived at the precinct, he took a few moments to stand outside of Ella's lab and simply watch her, bopping around energetically to the music flowing into her headphones, eyes bright, ponytail as jaunty as always, just the way he remembered her. And then, whisper-silent, he pushed open the door and slipped into the room, leaning casually against the wall, waiting for her to notice him.</p><p>She turned, mouthing along to her song, and locked eyes with him. Her mouth dropped open in an <em>O</em> of surprise. Slowly, she pulled her headphones out of her ears and dropped them heedlessly onto the table, narrowly missing a cluster of petri dishes that looked somewhat important, but clearly wasn't a priority in this moment.</p><p>He grinned at her. "Hello, Miss Lopez."</p><p>She pressed her hands over her heart. Her eyes were wide with shock, and when she spoke, her voice was barely audible. "Are you real?"</p><p>He chuckled, gesturing at himself with both hands. "The Devil himself, in the flesh."</p><p>She took a slow step toward him, tears welling up in her eyes. His brow furrowed, and the smile slipped off his face; he straightened, stretched a tentative hand toward her. "Miss Lopez, are you all right?"</p><p>"If you don't hug me right now," she whispered, "I think I might fall apart."</p><p>Lucifer's grin returned; he gently grasped her hand and pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her tiny frame. She grabbed him around the waist and began to laugh and cry at the same time, her tears staining his suit jacket. He didn't mind in the slightest.</p><p>"I'm so glad you're back," she sobbed into his shirt, and then she pulled away and smacked his arm reprovingly. "Don't leave us like that again, okay?"</p><p>"I promise I'm here to stay, Miss Lopez," he reassured her.</p><p>She beamed up at him. "Want to see what I've been working on? It's really interesting!"</p><p>"It would be my genuine pleasure," he said, and leaned against the table, content to listen for as long as she wanted, as she launched excitedly into an explanation of the petri dishes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>